


Никто кроме тебя

by KarlJung, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Gen, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlJung/pseuds/KarlJung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: частичный реттелинг/кроссовер с фильмом Ван Хелсинг





	Никто кроме тебя

**Author's Note:**

> частичный реттелинг/кроссовер с фильмом Ван Хелсинг

Питер знал, что увидит, но все равно оказался не готов. Первый труп, вероятно, раньше был молодой женщиной (или Тором), во всяком случае это было логично предположить, споткнувшись о скальп — длинные золотистые волосы заляпанные кровью. Дальше по коридору Питер увидел ее внутренний мир — в виде метров кишок и других органов. Пахло как на скотобойне: застывшей кровью, содержимым кишечника; останки были точь в точь как туши в мясном отделе, разве что не висели на крючьях. Питер быстро проскочил коридор до небольшого холла и мучительно расстался с содержимым желудка, что не принесло облегчения и не украсило обстановку. Но беспокойство об этом не входило в список приоритетов на сегодня. Надо было идти дальше.  
По коридору удачно протянулась цепочка кровавых следов. Питер отбросил мысль, что теперь и за ним на полу остается кровь, и ускорил шаг. Кровавые ориентиры были в форме здоровенных волчьих лап, и на один такой след приходились обе ступни Питера и еще оставалось место.  
Когда коридор закончился, запах крови усилился. Паучье чутье, весь вечер не прекращавшее зудеть, усилилось в разы. Питер уже собрался было открыть дверь и войти, как вспомнил, что вообще-то он Человек-Паук и мог бы и не пачкать обувь в крови, забрался по стене чуть выше двери. Мысленно проклиная себя за то, что не озаботился починкой костюма самостоятельно и заявился как был, в самом что ни на есть цивильном прикиде, Питер толкнул дверь и заглянул в проем.  
Он бы порадовался, что в желудке не осталось даже желчи, но переживать сухие спазмы вися вниз головой оказалось еще мучительнее.  
Если не смотреть на пол, можно было решить, что в комнате кто-то безумный расплескивал по стенам и потолку красную краску. Или Дэдпул в течении года несколько раз в день вышибал себе мозги. Или.  
Самое отвратительное было внизу. Шесть или семь трупов — точнее сказать было сложно, поскольку не все имели полный набор конечностей и голов, — составляли на полу причудливый натюрморт. Покалеченные окровавленные тела, лица, на которых запечатлены всевозможные оттенки ужаса, раскрытые рты — безмолвные, но этот посмертный крик оглушал. И взгляды. Полные муки, упрека и боли.  
А главное — существа, с причмокиванием и наслаждением пожиравшие мертвецов. Питер зажмурился, но на изнанке век все равно видел уродцев. Горбатые твари, помесь обезьяны и летучей мыши; их острые позвоночники заставляли вспомнить картины Гигера, а морды и крылья — изображения чупакабры.  
Питер открыл глаза и осторожно перепополз через проем внутрь. Кажется, его не заметили, и это уже само по себе было достижением. Ослабленный после трех суток в лаборатории, шокированный местными «достопримечательностями» — он был легкой добычей. Снизу доносились звуки отвратительной трапезы, а он полз по потолку и старался дышать не слишком глубоко: от аромата в комнате слезились глаза.  
К счастью, другая дверь была открыта, и Питер без труда проник в следующее помещение. Он пополз быстрее, все так же не глядя вниз и стараясь как можно меньше вдыхать. Впереди слышались звуки, которые давали надежду на скорое достижение цели: рычание и смех.  
Следующей двери не было, что-то большое и бескомпромиссное снесло ее внутрь помещения, и Питер беспрепятственно проник в него. Наверное, он мог бы спуститься с потолка и зайти на своих двоих, распевая гимн Америки — и противники не заметили бы его, но он не стал рисковать.  
Здоровенная человекообразная летучая мышь сражалась с огромным волкообразным филантропом, миллиардером, et cetera. Питер никогда не жаловался на воображение, но есть вещи, превышающие возможности даже Человека-Паука.  
Он ужасно корил себя за то, что не удержал Тони в лаборатории до того, как удалось синтезировать антидот, а также недобрым словом поминал команду, которой, как всегда, в самый ответственный момент не было на месте. Теперь главное — не перепутать сыворотки. Газ — вампиру, инъекция — оборотню.  
Питер собрался, внимательно наблюдая за соперниками: ему нужен был только один маленький удачный момент. И он его получил. Тони резко отшвырнул от себя новоявленного Дракулу и зарычал. Питер швырнул ампулу с антидотом вампиру в морду, и та с дребезгом и шипением разбилась.  
А вот дальнейшие его действия были опрометчивы. Он прыгнул на Старка сверху, целя шприцем в дельтовидную мышцу, но зверь почуял угрозу и развернулся поймать «нападающего». Вместо того чтобы оказаться на спине наставника, Питер оказался с ним лицом к лицу. Он, конечно, проткнул Тони шприцом руку и вдавил поршень, вот только Тони тоже его проткнул. Восемь острых когтей под ребра.  
Сквозь кровавую пелену Питер видел, как зверь уменьшается, и страшная морда превращается в такое дорогое сердцу лицо. Видел, как на этом лице проступает выражения ужаса и вины. Чувствовал оглушительную боль и, кажется, слышал свое имя. Но в последнем Питер не был уверен, поскольку сознание будто заволокло черной ватой. А потом он перестал мыслить, а следовательно — и существовать.


End file.
